This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/481,607 filed on Nov. 6, 2003.
The invention relates to the field of a furniture leg glide and more specifically to the field of a furniture leg glide for being attached to a furniture leg for reducing a screeching sound resulting from the furniture leg being dragged against a floor. In many classrooms around the world teachers get annoyed with the screeching sound that results from students dragging their chairs and desks against classroom floors. Every time a student gets out of their chair, the chair typically makes a screeching sound as it moves across the floor, where the screeching sound is a result of friction between the floor and a leg of the classroom furniture. In large classrooms, where there are over 30 students, these screeching noises are especially annoying to both students and teachers since they are emitted from a number of different desks and chairs. Thus, silence during quiet time is hard to attain in the classroom because of screeching sounds emitted from continuous shuffling of chairs and desks.
There are many furniture leg glide devices in the prior art, such as for example, those described in US Application Number 20020190179, or U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,405.
US Application Number 20020190179 describes a resilient chair glide that utilizes a flexible element having a small contact area in order to minimize friction. Unfortunately, this device is adapted for being attached directly to the leg of a chair and does not prevent the floors from being scratched by the flexible element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,405 describes a furniture glide having a soft floor protective material for reducing friction between the glide and the floor and for prevent the floors from being scratched. Unfortunately, this device requires nailing to the bottom of a furniture leg.
There are various other furniture glides that are in the form of small disc like devices that are either adhered or screwed onto the bottom of furniture legs they have been tested in the classroom environment and they don't attach properly or they don't last.
A need therefore exists for a furniture leg glide that significantly reduces the screeching sound that results furniture being dragged along a floor. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a furniture glide that reduces the screeching sound that results furniture being dragged along a floor. It is a further object of the invention to provide a furniture glide that minimizes damage to the floors. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a furniture glide that facilitates removable attachment over existing furniture glides.